A Favor
by duckichan87
Summary: Neji Hyuugu has a problem.....his crush just happens to be Sasuke's sister. oneshot!


When I first saw her, I couldn't tell that she was Uchiha's sister. Yeah, maybe they had the same facial features but their personalities were almost the exact opposites. He was cold and arrogant...she was sweet and compassionate. But a trait that they had both possessed was their temperment. Don't get me wrong, she was as sweet as Hinata but if anyone would cross her or any of her friends...she would raise Hell. And she was one hell of a fighter. "Hi Ne-kun." she would say to me everyday when she walks into class. I knew that Sasuke wouldn't like her associating with me but I didn't care and neither did she. To think...it all started with a favor.

3rd pov

Kira walked out of the classroom in a daze._ 'U're good but u still need a bit of work on ur jutsus'_ her brother's words had been playing in her head all day. And she knew that he was right. Of course she knew a few jutsu but she depended on Taijutsu to fight her opponents. She was a damn good fighter, but she could be better. "So how do I do that?" she asked herself as she walked outside to the school courtyard to eat her lunch. Kira sat down under a cherry blossom tree and turned her honey brown eyes up to the sky. "Maybe I can get sumone to train me and surprise Sasuke when we fight again." she mumbled under her breath. She smiled at her plan. Now all she had to do was find sumone that Sasuke didn't associate with. Kira sighed and ran a hand thru her long raven black wavy hair. She pulled out a couple of chinese chop sticks and pulled her hair off of her neck. "Gai-sensei said that I was getting so good in training that he would have to train me individually!" A voice pulled Kira from her state of mind. She looked around her to see her friends Lee, Tenten and Neji..._'NEJI! That's who I'll ask. Sasuke-kun hates him.'_ she thought to herself before calling out Lee's name.

If Kira was ever down, from all of her friends at the academy, Lee would be able to pick her spirits up. He was such a good guy...he just had a problem with getting girls. "Hiya Lee-kun." Kira said as they walked up to her. "Hey Ki-kun, why are u eating alone?" Lee asked with a frown on his face. Kira immediately waved it off. "Oh, I just had a bit of thinking to do. Speaking of which, Neji could I talk to u for a minute?" she said turning to Neji with a sweet smile on her face. He nodded and followed her to the back of the school. "What's up?" he asked gazing at her hair. _'God I luv her hair when it's up.'_ he caught himself thinking before Kira started talking. She made sure that no one was listening first. She wanted this to be a surprise. "Um, well I have a favor to ask u." she said taking a sudden interest in the ground. Neji hated it when she got like this. There was absolutely no reason why she should be so nervous. "Kira, look at me." he stated simply, satisfied when her honey brown eyes were lifted up toward his face. "Well, I was speaking with onii-san and he spoke of me working on my jutsus." she started. Seeing Neji's mouth turn into a frown she kept going, "And he's right. I do rely too much on taijutsu. And I was just wondering if u could train me in jutsu." she finished almost afraid of what he would say. Neji looked her in her eyes, with no emotion. "And what does your brother say about this?" he asked. Kira smiled at this, "Well, it's sort of a surprise. So he doesn't have to know." she said waiting for his reply. Neji's gaze never fell from Kira's hopeful brown eyes. And finally after a sigh he agreed. "Okay, meet me for the next two months at the Moto Training Field each night at eight sharp." he said hearing her squeal in delight. Before he could say anything else, Kira jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank u Ne-kun!" she squealed and ran off. Neji just stood there in shock. She had never done that before. If agreeing to her favors rewarded him with hugs like that...Hell! He wouldn't hesitate next time.

Neji was at the field half an hour before eight. He was leaning on a tree when Kira had decided to show up. She was actually early, but he didn't have time to tell her that before she began to speak. "Oh my gosh. Am I late? I'm sorry, I had to sneak out without my brother catching me." Neji smiled at her antics. "Calm down Kira. U're actually ten minutes early." he told her before walking to the middle of the field. "Now for lesson number one."

Kira and Neji had been meeting for about a month and a half. Kira was getting better and better with each day. The only problem that arose was Kakashi-sensei finding out. He was actually really cool about it and began assisting Kira to sneak out with Sasuke not suspecting anything. And during these meetings, everyone could tell that Neji and Kira was getting closer. They began spending more time with eachother. Eating lunch together was just the beginning. Rumors began floating around about them being a couple...and that lead to a little arguement b/t Sasuke and Neji. "Keep ur filthy hands off of my sister!" Sasuke yelled into Neji's face as soon as he walked in class that day. Before Kira could do anything the two boys were at eachother's throats. "STOP IT DAMN IT!" she finally yelled at the boys with tears in her eyes. She hated to see them fighting. She ran from the classroom crying. After school Sasuke treated her to a cone of ice-cram to apologize. And later that day while Kira was training with Neji ( to be serious, he really didn't expect her to show up) he stopped her in the middle of one of her jutsu. "Kira stop." he said seeing her deactivate the jutsu and turn to face him. "Yes? Did I do a wrong hand sign?" she asked looking down at her hands trying to figure out what she had screwed up. But Neji just walked up to her and put his finger under her chin to lift her eyes to him. "I'm sorry for earlier." he said sincerely. Kira just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kira knew that the two month agreement was coming to a close. _'There's only one more night left.'_ she thought to herself as she stared out her bedroom window. She sighed thinking of the two months she spent with Neji. She really didn't want it to endbut he had only agreed to 2 months. She was lucky that he even agreed to that. Kira looked at her clock to see that it was time to go. So w/o another thought, she jumped out her window. "Hi Ne-kun." she said when she had finally reached the training ground. She tried to keep her sad feeling hidden, but of course Neji could tell and frowned. "There's just one more jutsu to teach u." he said simply and began going over the hand signs. Halfway thru the session Kira became frustrated with the hand movements. "Here, like this..." Neji said while walking behind Kira. His hands were at first on her shoulder, but he soon got closer. He stepped up even more and slid his hands down her outstretched arms. He felt her shiver a bit at the contact and smirked at this reaction. His hand covered hers and he slowly went over the hand signs again. He could feel the heat from Kira's fatigued body. "See. Do u get it now?"he asked with his lips right next to her left ear. "mmmmm..."was all he got from her. He knew that her eyes were half closed. She was affected by the physical contact...so was he. W/o warning, he bent down even lower into the crook of her neck taking in her scent. "Neji..."she wispered feeling him smirk against her neck. Before she could even think of what was going on, he began placing butterfly kisses on her neck. After a moment of this, he turned her around to face him. Her eyes were almost completely closed b/4 he spun her around. Her eyes shot open feeling the absence of his body heat. He looked into her eyes and held her gaze. "ur brother hates me." he stated simply holding her in place. She just smiled and pulled his hands from her shoulders. She stepped closer to him and layed her head on his chest. "He's my brother." she started looking up into his pupiless eyes smiling, "he's supposed to hate u." she finished as she filled the bit of space left b/t them and put her lips to his. He was surprised at first, but eventually gave in and deepened the kiss in hopes that it would last forever.


End file.
